


Another View

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the second task Harry is walking towards the Slytherin Common Room alone when Seamus finds him in the entrance way and reminds him not all of the school hates him.  Through blood hatred they form a bond to go forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another View

Harry drags his feet towards the dungeons moving as slowly as possible. A party will be in the common room that celebrates a Slytherin triumph but matters little to him. His house looks down on him all the time for his heritage so he keeps his head down and learns and gives less of a shit about the rest of them. He could have played for the team but they don't deserve him is how Harry sees it. 

His mind is, despite that, spinning with what Dumbledore could possibly be up to this time because he sure doesn't give a damn about Daphne in any major way. Seeing her in the bottom of the lake surrounded by odd creatures meant that of course Harry pulled her free but...why her? Dumbledore wants him to have attachments. Right. No.

Harry does allies. Harry does deals. 

It is safer that way.

As it happened Daphne was taken into something she did not agree to, a deal she had no part in. Removing her from that was logical and Harry knows his status within the house will rise for doing that. But he doesn't care. He never has.

If Daphne seeks some sort of revenge then Harry will be first in line to help her but more than that he has to find a way to survive. He is trying to find more ways out of the tournament when he hears Seamus.

"Eh Potter. Another miracle?"

The boy is sat on the edge of the staircase, the bottom concentrating into a bowl enough to hold a teenager perching. Harry ignores him and continues on.

"Oi! I meant that, Potter. You did good. You outsmarted Diggory. Might start to believe them badges."

Harry rolls his eyes and winces when he turns too quickly. Slytherins will celebrate his wins but he is still a half-blood so they don't friend him or help him home. "I never wanted or agreed to them. I never wanted any of this."

Seamus holds his eyes for a few seconds before dropping from the banister and moving closer. "Shit. Are you ok?"

"They released me."

"Not what I asked." Seamus whispers while raising his hand to Harry's red and scratched cheek. 

Harry takes two steps back, towards the dungeon, and smiles. "Typical Gryffindor. It is not about today. It is about tomorrow."

That should be the end of it but Harry's smile drops when Seamus rounds the end of the banister and half throws himself down the corridor. "Yeah and tomorrow you need to do classes, deal with Malfoy, fend off questions about the tournament man!"

"Why do you care? Should have been in Puff?" Harry 's hand grips his ribs tighter. They are healing as the potion works but they are not healed yet. 

"Nah mate. I just know you are hurting and that is not on. Your house doesn't give a damn if you die out there. No one cares about half bloods these days. It is either Malfoy's Kingdom sort or fighting for muggleborn rights. We disappear. I'm sick of it. So yeah I care." Seamus states passionately.

Harry glances down the corridor towards what should be home and then back to where Seamus really looks like he cares. "Ok. There is somewhere we can do....I could use a hand with some bandages?"

Seamus nods his head. "Hey this isn't house stuff. It is blood stuff. It shouldn't be but it is. C'mon. I'll help. Hell, I'll help it all."


End file.
